


Glad Tidings

by LiterallyLen



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Season, F/F, F/M, The Hamiltons are basically the Kennedys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyLen/pseuds/LiterallyLen
Summary: “Oh my God! How was it! How’s your dad Theo? Lip did you get to watch my showcase online? I know dad was crying so the video quality is pretty raggedy but they’re gonna cell digital copies for us. Oh BTW did mom and dad tell you guys that their’s some sort of big surprise they wanna tell us on Christmas day? What do you think that is? AJ swears he doesn’t know no matter how much I prod at him, so it must be an actual, tight lipped one, huh?”Angie says this all without barely a breath between thoughts, helping collect one of their suitcases to role, and handing another to Patsy.“It was fun, Dad’s fine, we both did, you were absolutely breath taking.  And yeah, your ma told me  while she was faxing over the paper work to let me volunteer with her this upcoming semester.” Theo answers with the same excitable inflection..-Alternatively titled, Patsy Jefferson spends the holiday with her beautiful girlfriend and her huge family and has no idea what to expect from the Hamiltons.





	1. What A Bright Time

It’s a crisp, New England winter morning, with an overcast sky and wisps of early sunlight trickling through the clouds and dusting over the snow cloaked ground, making everything glimmer and shine like “it’s A Wonderful Life” come true. If nothing else, Patsy could appreciate the esthetic beauty of the East coast in mid December. Relents that the snow covered trees, and twinkling lights garnished atop every building and shop is a delightful sight, even if the biting cold is absolutely treacherous when compared to her beloved Virginia’s mild, if not a bit cool, breeze around this time. 

There’s a pang to her heart when she thinks of how she ordinarily would’ve been back home in Virginia for the holidays… Would’ve if she hadn’t recently found out that her father was trying to get their house keeper deported back to Haiti, the same one he’s apparently had some sort of torrid affair with for nearly Patsy’s entire life. Hell, even then Patsy loves her father, how he’s always been so doting and attentive to her and her sister. Patsy would’ve probably given him at least a chance to explain himself, that is until she found out that the reason behind him expediting Simone’s deportation was because he was afraid that she’d finally come out with the juicy gossip of their two, illegitimate, love children. Siblings Patsy didn’t even know she had, siblings she probably would’ve never been privy too if she hadn’t accidentally come across the email on their family’s shared iCloud account. And God, did that hurt.

Polly’s staying at a school friend’s house for the holiday season, and the idea of spending it alone with her father— whom she still loves to the moon and back despite it all— made Patsy’s stomach churn and her eyes swim with emotion. That was when her girlfriend— Patsy’s beautiful, strong willed, ingenious girlfriend— just peppered her face with kisses and demanded that she spend the holiday with her and hers, (“My parents could actually begin to see you as my partner over the daughter of the man my dad hates most in this world.”)

That had made her laugh through the sobs, and glancing forwards now, she can’t help but feel her heart swell with emotion.

The wind ruffles Angie’s thick, dark hair, blowing in her beautiful, heart shaped face, and the cold making her tawny skin go pink, the same color as her lips. Sometimes it takes Patsy aback how gorgeous her girlfriend is, and how she somehow loves Patsy with the same fervor as she does her. Truly, Patsy thanks her lucky stars every morning she gets to wake up in her cramped, twin sized bed face to face with Angelica Hamilton, her warm breath skirting over Patsy’s lips, and their fingers softly linked. Patsy thinks that as long as Angie’s with her that anywhere would feel like home.

“C’mere,” Patsy chortles before she could get to lost in those sorts of memories, interlacing her mitten clad hand with Angie’s own, hugging her closer while stretching her scarf around her girlfriend’s neck too. 

“Thanks love,” Angie beams before pecking a quick kiss to Patsy’s nose, blithe with her displays of affection as much as she is with her endearing pet names, but every time she so much as calls her sweetheart, Patsy’s heart thuds and her smile stretches across her face with genuine pleasure— and not the practiced, placid one she pastes on in public just like her father always taught her to do. Angie’s always been able to slip into the most tender crook of her, to cut through the facades and artifices that Patsy has mastered to wear, to make Patsy actually feel like there’s so much more out there.

“I swear that they’re only taking forever to get a rise out of me,” Angie pouts, hopping from one foot to the next in place, Patsy is convinced that all the Hamilton’s have this insane infinity of never staying still because of how each of their brilliances is squirming inside of them, demanding for something to do— always ready to change the world at a whim.

“Ange, ’s only been a quarter of an hour since they were suppose to arrive. Don’t worry, it’s fine.”

Angie cuts her gaze to the side with pursed lips, and Patsy is suddenly remembered of the previous year when Phillip got in a nasty blow out with some prick who was spewing bullshit about their father —That was only a day before Thanksgiving and he ended up going on life support afterwards— She and Angie had only just begun dating then— clumsily stumbling through the uncharted grounds of all that entails after being such good friends for years at that point— But all Patsy could remember was holding her girlfriend’s wracking form while she cried, thinking that she won’t ever see her older brother’s smile ever again, and Patsy suddenly hurts all over.

She wants to apologize for her unthinkingly brash words, but it’s only a moment more that finds Phillip and Theodosia— in the midst of the brisk, bustling crowd— strut out of Grand Central, looking like some fucking advert for J Crew.

“They’re here!” Angie crows before tactfully snaking through the crowds and leaping into her older brother’s arms, doing the same to Theodosia once he sets her down, though he soon had to catch the pair of giggling girls before they tumble over. In contrary, Patsy demurely shuffles through the abrasive folks that divides her from them, smiling warmly once seeing the golden trio reunited at last. 

Patsy exchanges a quick hug with the ever poised Theodosia— both being brought up in homes that were practically the exact antithesis to the Hamilton’s easy affections and shared embraces (as if they were the Tanners)— and a slightly more awkward one with Phillip who just pats her back daintily,.

“Oh my God! How was it! How’s your dad Theo? Lip did you get to watch my showcase online? I know dad was crying so the video quality is pretty raggedy but they’re gonna cell digital copies for us. Oh BTW did mom and dad tell you guys that their’s some sort of big surprise they wanna tell us on Christmas day? What do you think that is? AJ swears he doesn’t know no matter how much I prod at him, so it must be an actual, tight lipped one, huh?” 

Angie says this all without barely a breath between thoughts, helping collect one of their suitcases to role, and handing another to Patsy. 

“It was fun, Dad’s fine, we both did, you were absolutely breath taking. And yeah, your ma told me while she was faxing over the paper work to let me volunteer with her this upcoming semester.” Theo answers with the same excitable inflection.

“I thought you didn’t wanna be a ballerina any more?” Phillip asks Angie while adjusting the lovage he’s carting along.

“No, I just said I wanna keep my options open, God Lip do you even read my texts?”

“Don’t worry Ange, he’s just more dimwitted than the last time you saw him,” Theodosia sniffs with a flip of her hair.

“Rude and uncalled for,” Phillip says with a pout.

“What happened?” Angie asks with knitted brows. Sometimes Patsy is convinced that they all have their own language of just subtle contours of the face and the only reason why they use actual words is for the lowly mortals like herself who are just standing on the sidelines trying to comprehend them.

“Your brother is in new form today, I swear Ange, I might seriously break up with him before new year.” Theodosia harrumphs before shouldering her duffle and begins to walk, her arm slinked through Angie’s, and Patsy just follows suit, knowing how much her girlfriend missed the pair of them while absent for the past couple weeks on get away with Theodosia’s side of the family. She knows how close they all are, Theodosia growing up side by side with the inseparable siblings since they were literal tots, and the trio forging an incomparable bond ever since then. 

Even now with Theodosia and Phillip in Colombia, and Angie enrolled in the impossibly near by Juilliard with her, it’s still not quite right that they aren’t all just minutes away from one another. Patsy supposes that comes with growing up, but is glad that her girlfriend could still smile like the sun whenever reunited with them.

“Hey, babe I only was being the Jefferson’s advocate— oh ah, erm,” he cuts a glance to Patsy who’s right besides him, looking apologetic.

“Its fine,” she waves him off. “Old habits die hard, I understand. Just remember, I’m not my father, kay?”

“Kay, cool. ditto by the way.”

Phillip smiles down at her, and Jesus fucking Christ, how is it possible for all the Hamilton’s to look like literal fucking angels.

“I don’t care if you’re being the Devil’s advocate or not, just don’t argue with me when it comes to voting rights you prick!” Theodosia barks, pulling Angie closer before they start to giggle at something on Angie’s phone, dark heads pressed together, while their red bottom boots crunch in the snow. It’s kind of insane how beautiful they look, and Patsy can only relate to the helplessly besotted glances complete strangers give them as they promenade down the street.

“Hey, you know I don’t believe any of that bull baby!”

“You still said it! Haven’t you ever heard of talking less!”

“And smiling more,” Angie finishes the old Burr mantra with a leer.

“See! Ange gets it!”

“I told you me and you should’ve just ran away with one another when we had the chance and gotten married in my super secret fort by my grandparents’ estate,” Angie sniffs, waving down a taxi for the foursome. 

“God, how I regret my ten year old self,” THeodosia laments, big brown eyes twinkling with glee while Phillip just sticks his tongue out at them, juvenile as all get out.

The girls dissolve into laughter, and Patsy thinks that this Holiday might not be so bad after all.


	2. What A Bright Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hamiltons are literally the Kennedys.

~*~

 

The Hamilton’s new abode is about an hour and a half outside the city limits. It’s large and sprawling and has that grandiose quality that anything purchased by old money radiates— which is especially poignant when considering how only one half of the Hamilton’s actually descends from that kind of lineage, while Alexander basically fought tooth and nail for all of this. It’s even been bestowed with one of those highfaluting titles that particularly large estates carry with imposing poise. 

“Ah, The Grange, home sweet home.” Phillip pretends to bask at the sight, making Angie and Theodosia laugh at some sort of inside joke that Patsy doesn’t quite get.

“Me and Lip take after my dad and are city kids through and through, so ’s weird that mom’s finally domesticated Daddy enough to get’m to purchase a home outside of his beloved New York.” Angie explains to her when picking up on Patsy’s bewilderment. 

“Oh, I see,” she laughs, but really she still doesn’t get it. The Grange —while not her dear Monticello— is beautiful with it’s rose gardens, and expansive partitions, and bright snow that contrasts against it’s sunrise yellow exterior. She could never fathom choosing the clammer and boisterous atmosphere of a city over the lovely serenity of this sort of place.

“So seriously, what do you reckon Mama and Daddy’s big surprise is?” Angie asks, eyes twinkling as they begin the fairly long track to actually reach the house from the roadside. “I think Daddy’s been appointed a new cabinet position.”

“No way, not with this sort of neoliberal administration, Dad’s too much of a visionary,” Phillip sniffs, always having held his father in the highest esteem. “Maybe ma’s clenched a new mega important donation for the orphanage? I mean after that award she got a couple years back people have been flocking to her like cray.”

“People have always flocked to your mother’s side, she’s like the leading researcher in childhood developmental sciences. She’s a genius,” Theo says with stars in her eyes. A not inconsiderable part of Patsy thinks that Theodosia decided to first go out with Phillip their Freshman year of high school partly due to her undying respect for the Hamilton matriarch. “You know one of my professors gave me one of her articles to read, the same time another gave me some opinion by your pops to analyze for my pre-law class.”

“That’s so funny! Really?” Angie beams. 

The three of them fall into the sort of comfortable conversation that’s only cultivated after spending so long in each other’s company, and Patsy is perfectly fine to fall into the backdrop. Her big eyes scan across the expanse, catching sight of squirrels and the likes scurrying across the white plane. She smiles to herself, glancing upwards back to The Grange where she can see a warm fire blazing and shadows strolling across leisurely. 

Patsy thinks back to over four years ago— before this place was even a feasible possibility, back when Angelica and her family were staying in a quaint home in the New York’s suburbs for the summer in the midst of all the ugliness after the admission by Alexander was spattered onto the front page of every publication imaginable. 

Patsy was going to spend the night while her father was away on a business meeting in South Carolina. She and Angie, still only friends at that point no matter how hard Patsy was pining, had just come back from practicing their compositions at their overly posh High school’s— Trinity’s— orchestra room, and were caught in a deluge of rain droplets as they sprinted to the doors. Patsy remembers Angie’s hair matted to her forehead, and their easy laughter, and how everything always felt so light, light, light whenever with Angelica.

“We are in dire need for some warm clothes and hot coco,” Angie had squealed.

“Agreed,” Patsy smiled. “I’ll pick out the clothes from your dresser if you make the coco?”

With a titter, Angie nods as she opens the door to the back entrance so that they wouldn’t stain the carpeting. Though, they froze the moment they stepped in, hearing Alexander and Eliza’s screaming before they saw either of them.

“I can’t believe you said yes!” Patsy had never heard Mr. Hamilton’s voice tremble like that— vulnerable and aching— feels sick when she thinks how much her father would’ve enjoyed the sound.

“It’s non of your business Alexander.”

“I’m your husband!”

“No, your the father of my children who’s only living here for their sake.” Eliza sounded cutting and angry and seriously, Patsy had always likened the woman to an angel come to life, and this is all so peculiar, she can’t stand it. Patsy tugs on a quivering Angelica’s hand, gesturing towards the staircase with her spare one, but The other girl just shook her head in reluctance, eyes shimmering with unshed tears. so Patsy just squeezed onto her harder.

“Do you love him?” Hamilton asked, desperate. There’s a fault right then before Eliza answered again.

“No, no of course not Alexander. But that’s why people date. THey’re attracted to one another, so they start carving out time to get to know the other person, and then eventually, maybe fall in love.”

“No, not me. I knew I was in love with you the first time we met at that Christmas party your parents held. I knew that you were the love of my life the instant you looked at me and smiled. I was helpless for you… I’ve always been helpless for you Betsey.”

“Yeah, well you’ve always been so special Alexander, haven’t you?” Eliza said with a jagged edge. “You also cheated on that supposed love of your life the first chance you got.”

“Don’t, don’t do that Betsey,” Alexander said brokenly, sounding like a blown out candle. 

“I just can’t do this right now Alex.”

“Eliza, please, just—“

“There’s a lasagna in the fridge for you and the kids, I’ll be late with this meeting with Lucy. Don’t wait up.”

The door slammed shut and Patsy could hear the distinct sniffles of someone trying not to cry. 

She remembers circling her arms around Angie’s tiny torso, as her dearest friend just sobbed quietly in the crook of her neck and shoulder while they laid in her bed for that entire afternoon. She told Patsy that it was definitely over now, that the bedrock of her entire life has crumbled and blown to dust. Patsy didn’t know what to say, her own mother dying before she was old enough to detect any of the fishers in her own parents’ relationship. So all she did was hold Angie closer and stayed quiet.

It was only a couple weeks after that when they stumbled into a red faced Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton in their living room— a couple of the buttons on Eliza’s blouse torn right off, and Alexander’s hair disheveled where someone was obviously tugging at it. Giving Angie a quiet sort of hope as the pair began to slowly mend their relationship after the affair that rocked their worlds so entirely. 

Looking at this new home now— (“A new start for our family,” Angie had explained tentatively.)— it only rung out with promise and joy and a bright sort of mirth that makes a small smile grace Patsy’s lips.

As they grow nearer to the wrap around veranda, one of the antique doors swings open, an excitable looking AJ tearing through and knocking straight into his siblings— taller than the pair of them. The Hamilton kids have always looked crazy similar, with the same thick mop of hair, almond shaped eyes, and lithe physiques. All put together with a matching, megawatt smile. Angels, the lot of them, Patsy swears.

“Oh AJ, we missed you too!” Angie beams with a giggle. 

“Yo, little bro I think you’re like strangling my diaphragm.”

“I never asked to be the oldest while you guys are away! It’s hell!” AJ laments, sounding more like his namesake than either of the two ever have. “They’re all heathens and now I’m stuck in the middle of no where and it’s all just too much you guys!”

“Poor baby bro, you don’t have as much time going out with one of your little tastes of the week any more,” Phillip says, just a bit vindicated sounding.

“That’s not all,” he sniffs while pulling away. “It takes me literally two hours just to drive to school now! I don’t even have time to stop by Starbucks before classes! My gold status is seriously starting to become threatened!”

“Poor pretentious baby,” Angie mock croons.

“I’m serious!”

“And I’ll be sure to alert the press over your first world dilemmas,” Phillip barbs, rubbing a knuckle into his little brother’s scalp.

“I hate you both, and have no idea why I ever missed you for even a moment,” he says resolutely, pivoting on his heals before marching into their home.

“Oh no! Wait! We love you!” Angie squawks gleefully, letting loose of the lovage she was pulling along and jumping on his back before he could get to far. 

Patsy’s laughing along with the rest of them when she walks in to find Angie and AJ sprawled on the ground— all long limbs and crooked angles— with JC and William joining their impromptu puppy pile.

“Hold up! Me to you guys!” James dashes closer from behind them, dragging Phillip along with him, and suddenly the six oldest Hamiltons are clambered into a mound on the pristine wooden floor of their front parlor. 

“Ah… erm— Does this happen often?” Patsy asks Theodosia. 

“You’ll get use to it eventually,” she says, trying to wrestle down the smile that threatens too split her face in half. 

“That’s not really an answer?”

“They’re the Hamiltons,” she just shrugs with adoration twinkling in her eyes.

Patsy’s half tempted to point out that she again failed to give an answer, but just then Angie’s letting out a shriek for her brothers to get the hell off of her. 

“Now what’s going on in here?”

The girls look up to find the Hamilton parents, as beautiful and put together as always, strolling into the room. One of Alexander’s arms wrapped around his wife’s slender waste, and another holding baby Lizzy. 

“Betsey I reckon the good tidings have officially come?”

The Hamilton kids finally begin to disperse, Angie and Phillip racing to their parents to trade hugs and kisses just as soon as they could.

“Oh my babies, I missed you!” Eliza gushes, kissing each of their cheeks a few times over.

“Ma we saw each other before me and Theo left,” Phillip points out with a chuckle, though he never let’s loose of her embrace until Angelica literally pushes him along.

“Two weeks is too long my boy,” Alexander answers in his wife’s place, hugging his son close and patting over him as to catalogue if their’s any sort of injuries. Phillip seems to just hug his dad closer. 

“Daddy how are you! I hear your firm took up that juicy case with that starlet who was secretly running the biggest escort business in the city.”

“My lips are sealed my angel,” he toots before kissing Angie’s temple. “Though if you were to read the papers I’ve got labeled in my office while I’m asleep…” 

They share the sort of mischievous smirk that Patsy and her own father use to trade. 

“Oh Theodosia darling, your paper was absolutely brilliant. IF that professor doesn’t give you an A you just let me know and I’ll give’m a piece of my mind, hmm?” 

“Thank you Mrs— Ah, ahem, Thank you Eliza.” 

Eliza pulls her close with a motherly squeeze. 

“Now Angie dearest, we’re suppose to have another guest, are we not?”

“A Jefferson,” Alexander intones morosely before Eliza hip checks him with a fond sort of exasperation. 

“Yup, you guys remember Patsy?” She signals for her to come closer, taking her hand into her own once she does.

“Course they do, you’ve had a crush on her for like ever,” JC says with a wrinkled nose.

“Shut it dweeb,” she hisses down at him. 

He just makes kissy faces at her until she starts to glare, laughing as he scurries away further into the expansive home.

“Oh honey it’s been too long,” Eliza says with genuine warmth, ignoring her children’s’ behavior like the pro she is. “You’ve become such a beautiful young woman, and so accomplished too. Me and Mr Hamilton were just so blown away at your talent with the violin when we watched the Showcase.”

Patsy feels herself blush as she thanks her.

“You know my Mama was the one who taught me how to play piano,” Angie boasts, hugging closer to Eliza.

“Really?”

“Was even gonna enroll in Juilliard herself if gramps hadn’t discouraged it.”

“Hush now Angie,” Eliza clucks her tongue with a small shake of the head. “I’m glad my father persuaded me in going to Yale, it was the best decision I made in my life.”

“Daddy’s a Yale undergrad too,” Patsy grapples for any strand of similarity between them, wanting to impress Angie’s parents.

“Oh yes, he was their the same time as us darling. I reckon he’ll be the first to tell you how me and my sisters ran that school.” She winks at her playfully, and Patsy can hardly believe how painstakingly similar she and Angie look. Mirror copies of one another.

“Is there anywhere that the Schuyler sister’s don’t rule with an iron whip and designer heals?” Alexander goads, earning a quick kiss from an amused Eliza.

“I assume you’re father is well?” He asks Patsy once his wife pulls away, only a bit gruff.

“Yes Mr. Hamilton, he sends his thanks for letting me intrude on your holiday.”

“nonsense,” Eliza scolds with no heat. “Anyone my children chooses to bring home is part of the family, now c’mon the lot of you. Take off your jackets. I’ll heat up some cider.”

“And can we have some of that pie too mommy!” William asks with beseeching eyes.

“Of course love, as long as you help me cut them.”

“Best of wives and best of women folks,” Alexander muses, with hearts in his eyes and his entire face glowing while watching her and their youngest son stroll to the kitchen, looking at her in a helplessly adoring way that Patsy’s never seen before meeting them.

Tender and besotted even after twenty years of marriage. 

“C’mon babe, I’ll show you the upstairs,” Angie says while tugging on Patsy’s arm.

“Yes Angel, do make sure to show Patsy the guest room so to set her stuff down, Theo too incase she forgot where it was,” Alexander says with a pointed indication. 

“Of course Daddy,” Angie says without missing a beat, even if her shoulders do kinda sag afterwards.

Patsy can’t help but feel warm all over.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the warmest most precious thing i've ever written and i'm enjoying myself so hard.
> 
> Thank you so so much you gorgeous soul for reading, it would mean the entire world to me if you let me know what you thought in the comments below!!!
> 
> I know i've got a couple WIPs going on so I'm going to look at which story has the most interaction, like comments and kudos and the likes, and probably focus on completing that one first. Pretty pleaseeeeee let me know if you'd prefer to see this one completed<3
> 
> Come shoot me a Hamliza prompt or just chat with me on Tumblr, @BetseyHamilton 
> 
> All My Love  
> ~Len

**Author's Note:**

> Like Lynda I know that this is so not the season anymore... But also I do not care because Hamilton's in matching Christmas sweaters gives me all the life and God damn it I will write it!!
> 
> The kids are precious and i'm excited for the next chap.
> 
> If you let me know what you think I'll literally love you for the next eon<3<3
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @BetseyHamilton
> 
> ~Len


End file.
